(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention further improves the conventional applications for various heat exchange devices or full heat exchange devices by controlling the periodic positive and reverse directional pumping of a single flow circuit on a heat exchanger. The periodic positive and reverse directional pumping fluid is passed through the heat exchanger by a fluid pump to promote the heat exchange in the heat exchange device by improving the temperature distribution status between the fluid and the heat exchanger and promoting the heat exchange efficiency of the heat exchange device. By periodically pumping the fluid in the positive and reverse directions in the single flow circuit of the full heat exchanger, which is interposed or coated with permeating type or absorption type desiccant material or is made of material or structure that has both heat absorbing and moisture absorbing functions, allows the heat transfer between the fluids for thermal energy recovery and dehumidification and for reducing the defects of impurity accumulation due to fixed directional flow.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block schematic view of the conventional single flow circuit of a heat exchanger having a pumping device for fixing the flow in a fixed direction. The fixed flow includes being applied in the heat exchange device or full heat exchange device. As shown in FIG. 1, the fluid is pumped into a first fluid port at one side having a first temperature and discharged out of a second fluid port at another side with a second different temperature by a unidirectional fluid pump (120). As the fluid flow direction is fixed, the temperature difference distribution gradient inside the heat exchanger is unchanged. FIG. 2 shows the temperature distribution diagram of the conventional single flow circuit of a directional pumping thermal fluid; where the temperature difference between the heat exchanger and the single flow pumping fluid gradually approached one another with time; thereby gradually reducing its efficiency.
In addition, fluid can be pumped in the positive and reverse directions for a fixed preset period. However, the temperature can be different at the two fluid ports according to environmental changes, thus it has drawback of reducing the heat exchanging efficiency accordingly.
Moreover, if the heat exchanger (100) as shown in FIG. 1 is replaced by a full heat exchanger (111) having heat exchange and dehumidification functions, the humidity and temperature differences between the full heat exchanger and unidirectional pumped fluid gradually approaches one another thereby reducing its efficiency. As seen in FIG. 3, the heat exchanger of FIG. 1 is replaced by the full heat exchanger having heat exchange function and dehumidification function is shown.